Broken Amy Lee feat Shaun
by andieanjos
Summary: Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho...


Broken – Shaun e Amy Lee 

Ele passava suas mãos macias pelas fotografias. Nelas, Ashley sorria contente, abraçada nele, com as mãos entrelaçadas nas dele. Noutra foto, ela estava deitada na cama de casal, apenas de calcinha, sorrindo para ele. Tom guardou a foto no bolso interno de seu sobretudo. Secou disfarçadamente a lágrima solitária que escorreu silenciosamente pelo seu rosto.

"Sr. Riddle?"

Ele se virou. Era o homem da funerária. Estavam prontos.

Ashley observava o marido olhar tristemente para aquele homem. O acompanhou até o carro. Estavam lá, marido e mulher, lado a lado, ele sem poder vê-la, ela sem poder tocá-lo.

I wanted you to know I love your laugh Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo o seu jeito de sorrir 

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_Eu quero segurá-la forte e erguê-la alto e levar sua dor embora_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_Eu guardo a sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Eu quero segurá-la forte e erguê-la alto e levar sua dor embora_

Os dois saíram do carro. Tom colocou o caixão de sua amada no buraco fundo no chão. Ashley parou ao seu lado e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do marido. Agora ela podia ler a mente dele.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome 

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou só_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_E não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

Ela o soltou. Tom olhou para o lado em que ela estava. Ashley não o reconheceu. Ele era, agora, o que ela mais temia. Tom Marvolo Riddle se tornara, definitivamente, em Lord Voldemort. E, então, foi como se ele dissesse:

You've gone away 

_Você foi embora_

_You don't feel me here, anymore_

_Você não me sente aqui, mais_

Ashley ficou ao lado do marido até o anoitecer. Ela o observava tristemente, ele chorava, deplorável, ao lado do túmulo. Com o tempo, ele foi se acalmando e conformando, de certa forma, com a perda da única pessoa que ele já havia amado.

Ashley o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido, com todo o amor que ainda lhe restava no coração:

The worst is over now and we can breathe again 

_O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar novamente_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal pain away_

_Eu quero levantar você bem alto, levar a dor embora._

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left fight_

_Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para discutir_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Eu quero levantar você bem alto e levar sua dor embora_

Então, naqueles minutos mais esperados, Tom pôde ver sua amada. Ele a admirou, seus olhos azuis espantados. Ela usava um vestido preto, cheio de sangue na saia. Fruto da violência de Tom. Isso trouxe a lembrança mais dolorosa de Tom à tona.

_Ele apontava a varinha para seu pai. Ashley os observava espantada._

"_Pai... dê-me o brasão! Você sabe que eu consigo de qualquer forma!" O pai maneava a cabeça negativamente. "DÊ-ME! Ou eu te mato, seu velho sangue-ruim filho-da-puta!"_

_O pai ficou imóvel._

"Avada..._"_

"_Não!" Ashley se viu na frente do homem, a facada dando pontadas agudas em seu quadril._

"Kedavra!_"_

_A moça ficou com o olhar vago. A pele fria. O grito da morte sufocado na garganta._

_Tom assustou-se. Viu apenas o jorro verde e, depois, a amada caindo morta aos pés do pai._

"_NÀO! ASHLEY!" Ele caiu ajoalhado, a dor da perda machucando seu coração de pedra. "Foi tudo culpa sua, velho maldito! _Avada Kedavra!

_Tom levantou-se, pegou o brasão e carregou o corpo da amada para fora dali. Sem sentido algum de viver, ele se tornou Lord Voldemort._

Os dois se abraçaram. Ele a olhou nos olhos e disse:

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome 

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou só_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_E não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

Ela passou a mão suavamente pelo rosto do marido.

"Tom, eu tenho que ir... deixo-lhe isto: o medalhão se Slytherin que me deu. Ele tem mais utilidade contigo, meu amor..."

O beijo suave nunca foi como antes. O ódio no coração de Tom aumentava a cada palavra. Então, ela sumiu. E foi como se ele dissesse:

You've gone away 

_Você foi embora_

_You don't feel me here, anymore_

_Você não me sente aqui, mais_

By Tata Malfoy

28-12-2005.


End file.
